


Why?

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kuroko penasaran mengapa Kagami tak pernah mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KnB dimiliki oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Rexa hanya meminjam karakter yang beliau buat untuk kepentingan fanfiksi semata.  
> Happy reading ^_^/  
> Untuk Event Garis Miring

"Kagami-kun...."

  
Kagami menurunkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya dan melirik ke arah suara.

  
"Ya?"

  
"Aku cuma heran...."

  
"Hm?"

  
"Kau selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi tapi tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku ... kenapa?"

  
Mendadak Kagami dibuat membeku, seolah baru saja menyentuh likuid berbahaya yang bereaksi secepat kilat membekukan dirinya. Sayang, kalor tak penting malah mengkhianati usahanya untuk tetap tenang dengan menyepuh semu di pipinya.

  
"A ... i-itu...."

  
Kagami belum pernah melihat sirat penasaran yang begitu tampak di kedua bola mata sewarna langit musim panas milik Kuroko. Rasanya seperti mau menelan batu. Keringat dingin mengalir.

  
"Itu?"

  
"Ti-Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

  
Namun bukan Kuroko namanya jika ia menyerah semudah itu. Kuroko beranjak dari duduknya, menyorongkan tubuhnya mendekat tepat di depan Kagami. Kagami mendadak diserbu amnesia, lupa cara bernapas.

  
Entah itu sengaja, atau Kuroko memang apa adanya. Namun Kagami tahu jelas, Kuroko menginginkan-- menuntut--jawaban.

  
Kagami berdeham. "Ahem, bisa tidak kau jangan terus terang gitu kalau penasaran, Kuroko?"

  
"Soalnya ini penting. Kise-kun selalu bilang, Aomine-kun mengiriminya ucapan selamat tidur. Furihata-kun juga mendapatkannya dari Akashi-kun. Takao-kun dan Himuro-san juga mendapatkannya dari Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Kagami-kun tidak mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku?"

  
"Se-Setiap orang berbeda Kuroko. Uhuk, begitu juga setiap pasangan. Aku tidak mengatakannya pun bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu kan?"

  
Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. "Iya sih." Kagami menghela napas lega. "Tapi itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kagami-kun."

  
Kagami nyaris menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Kekasihnya kalau sudah keras kepala pada sesuatu, ia tak akan menyerah sampai ia mendapatkannya.

  
"Baiklah, aku kalah," jawabnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.  
Kagami yakin ia melihat senyum samar di bibir Kuroko. "Akan kukatakan."

  
"Jadi?"

  
"Aku tak mau mengatakannya karena aku tak ingin hari itu berakhir. Aku ingin semuanya berlanjut. Dan aku tahu, setiap aku mengatakannya pun, kau tak akan segera tidur tapi menungguku membalas ucapanmu dan pesan-pesanmu yang selanjutnya. Dan kita sama-sama tidak bisa tidur setelahnya. Besoknya kita akan canggung karena sama-sama merasa bersalah, tapi kita akan terus mengulanginya lagi. Aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit." Kagami mengacak pelan mahkota biru muda itu dan tersenyum lebar. "Lebih dari itu, aku lebih suka mengetahui kalau kau tidur lebih dulu. Itu membuatku lega."

  
Giliran pipi Kuroko yang bersemu merah jambu. Senyum tipis menggantikan ekspresi datar miliknya. Kagami menariknya, merengkuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukan.

  
"Puas?"

  
Cubitan di pinggang menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Kagami mengaduh, sebelum terkekeh geli. Dikecupnya kening Kuroko. Yang dibalas Kuroko dengan mengeratkan pelukan pada pemuda beralis cabang tersebut.

  
.  
.  
.  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga teman-teman terhibur. See ya
> 
> Rexa, signing out


End file.
